1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to golf alignment training apparatus and methods of using such apparatus to teach and train golfer's proper stance, correct alignment, proper foot placement, proper ball placement and to provide a visual memory reference for aiming at the target.
2. Description of Related Art
Golf aids and training devices and methods are generally known in the art. However, most known art requires complex adjustment of the training device, often for each club used or dependent on the height and size of the golfer, or the device is not portable or at least compact enough to store in a golf bag zippered compartment.
Known related art includes the golf training aid depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 5,294,125 to Mietz, and the golf stance and swing practice device of U.S. Pat. No. 4,384,718 to Cachola. Other known related art training devices include U.S. Pat. No. 5,464,220 to Hansen et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,674 to Henry, U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,739 to Kabbany, U.S. Pat. No. 5,246,234 to Zambelli, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,738 to Lundquist.
None of the devices in the above references solve the problem of using a training aid without complicated adjustments. Most, if not all, all of the prior art devices require the golfer to assemble the training device and/or set angles or distances on members of the device. If done improperly, the effectiveness of the device is diminished. The present invention requires only that it be laid flat on the ground or on a hitting mat and secured with tees or tape if the wind is blowing or if the golfer desires. Further, these prior art devices require that they be folded up in a proper manner and are cumbersome to store in a golf bag. The present invention can be wadded up and stuffed in a pocket on the golf bag. The embodiment of the present invention depicting a rigid training apparatus cannot be folded but is generally intended to be used in the same place over and over again by multiple golfers, for example, at a driving range or at a golf school.
Further, when using one of the referenced devices, the player must move the entire device after taking a divot out of the ground. Since taking a divot is a normal and preferred consequence of a golf swing especially with shorter irons, these devices must be moved after every shot. The present invention allows the golfer to hit numerous balls with divots without moving the invention.
Further, the prior art does not provide a target line, giving the golfer a visual reference for aiming shots, which is an essential feature of the present invention.